Peeta's dad
by XliekeX
Summary: How did peeta's dad end up marrying the witch? AKA peeta's mom This is my story of Peeta's dad, Katniss' mom and Peeta's mom. Also a litle bit Haymitch and Hawthornes further in the story!
1. Chapter 1

**Dear readers, this is my story of how Peeta's dad end up with Peeta's mother. I'm Dutch so feel free to correct all my mistakes! I will write&post another chapter if i get a review or follow or favorite. Here's the story!**

I peek trough my window again and I see her. Of course, she walks here everyday. The daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Johnson.

She walks here everyday. I walk downstairs and pretend I'm working. I hear the bell ring and I know she just got in.

I walk to the counter pretending I didn't expected her. 'Hey, misses Johnson, the usual?' She smiles. 'Of couse, mister Mellark.' She hands me the money and I don't really check it.

I put the money in the safe and grab a package from the shelves and I also put a cookie I made my own in the small bag. 'Here you are. Anything else?' she looks in the bag and sees the cookie. 'You really didn't have to. Wow, You made this?' 'Yes indeed' I answer. I worked on it for an hour or so, I'm really glad she was impressed. 'See you tomorrow at school?' She nods and waves before she leaves.

I stare at her until she is out of sight I turn around. Unfortunately, I walk straight into my brother, Kyle. 'Are we in love, young man? He says with a grin.' 'No' I say, but I look down and that is enough for my brother to know. 'Come on, whats her name?' 'Florence, She's just a friend.' He laughs. 'If you say so.' and he walks away to help a customer.

I can't help it but smile. He knows me sometimes even better than I do. I walk to the bakery behind the store to help my father. My mom is in the other shop, buying some flour.

'Ah, there's my little helper. Can you please put these in the oven?' He points at a few breads. I carefully place them in the oven. I help my father baking a few more breads and than I hear my mom's voice and run to the door.

'Mom!' I yell. 'Hello, Desley, Why are you so happy? I bought you a little surprise.' she hands me a little package. I open it. It's a book titled: '100 recipes for a qualified baker.'

My face lights up. I open the books and it opens on a page with cheese buns. The little picture looks delicious. 'Can I make them, dad, please?' My mom looks up. 'I had a strange feeling you were going to bake these. So look what I bought.' another little package with all the ingredients for cheese buns.

I immediately run to the bakery and start baking. My mom shakes her head and walks to the kitchen to make us dinner. Kyle is still in the store and my dad is taking the breads out of the oven.

The cheese buns are kind of hard, but for a baker like me its still easy. I just got them out of the oven when my mom is calling from the kitchen. I put the buns in the bag and go to the dining room.

My mom made a delicious stew. We also all eat a cheese bun. 'What are you going to do with the other two?' I think a little while and then I ask: 'Can I bring them to Adeo?'

Adeo Everdeen is my best friend. Always was. He is a boy from the Seam but I don't care at all. 'Of course you may, sweetheart.' My mother replies. I grab my jacket and run to the Seam.

He already opens the door before I knock. 'Hey, Desley, What are you doing here?' 'I made cheese buns for you.' I hand him the package and smiles. 'Thanks. Wanna come in?' I nod. I always feel welcome in his house.

His dad is sitting on the couch. He looks up and sees me. 'Hey desley, Here again?' I nod. 'I made you cheese buns.' I say. His dad takes a bit from one of the buns. 'Hmmmmm, they're delicious... As always.' I smile.

The only thing I love more than baking is seeing other people like my food. Adeo eats the other cheese bun and when he's done we go upstairs to his room.

It isn't much but I like it. A bed, a desk and a chair are the only furniture, but he drew a lot of pictures and putted them on his wall. A few of them are mine, we like to draw together. Just like what were doing now. I always give him paper and pencils, because his own family can't afford that stuff.

I draw the meadow and he's drawing a mockingjay. It are his favorite animals. My sketch from the meadow isn't bad, but Adeo's mockingjay is way prettier. I look at the clock. 'Oh my god! It's almost eight! I have to go now.' 'See you tomorrow!' 'Bye'

When I'm home I apologize for being late and go to the bakery. I help my father with his cookies for an hour and then I go find my mother. I help her with some cleaning and drink some water. After that it's almost ten so I go to bed.

**Hope you like it! P.s. I think I will write longer chapters after this one. Or is this a good format? Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took that long to update. I really didn't expect reviews or follows that fast! I was a bit busy whith my newspaper round, homework and archery lessons. I changed the names a bit. Brandon is now Desley, Austin is now Adeo and Colette is now Florence. But anyway, here's chapter two!**

Ringggg! My alarm clock rings at 7 AM. I put on some clothes and walk downstairs. I eat a slice of bread with some cheese and when I'm finished, my brother Kyle walks in. He yawns and start eating a slice of bread too. 'Good morning, Kyle.' He just yawns and start eating again.

I go in the bakery to greet my mom and dad, who are already busy baking for the new day. I see it's only half past eight. School starts at half past nine, so I decide to help a little before school.

I sweep the floor in the shop and I put some bread in special packages. Then its a quarter past nine so I put my shoes on, grab my jacket and shout: 'Bye mum, Bye dad!' and leave.

On my way I meet Adeo and we walk together. When were on the school yard, I immediately spot Florence. Adeo sees who I'm looking at and smiles. Then Florence spots us and starts walking our way after saying something to her friends.

Adeo starts walking away and says: 'Good luck, buddy.' I just stand there awkwardly until she starts talking. 'Hey, Desley, thanks for your cookie yesterday, it was delicious. But I wanted to give you this.' And she gives me a flower.

I wonder why, and then I see it's the same flower as on the cookie. I smile. 'Thanks, Florence' She smiles, too. Then she says:'But I have to go now. Bye!' And she walks back to her friends. They all start giggling when she reached them.

I stare at her for awhile. She says something to her friends, and they all stop giggling at once. I was thinking what she could have said, When I hear Adeo from behind me.

'You didn't do that bad, huh? What did she gave you anyway?' I show him the flower and he starts laughing. 'A flower? Usually the boy gives the girl flowers!' I am first mad at him for making fun of my present, but I can see the humor in it and start laughing, too.

Then the bell rings and we had to go to class. Adeo turns around and walks to his home. His dad hasn't enough money to send him to school, so he's gonna hunt with his dad. I hope he shoots some squirrels. I love squirrels, so I always give him a bit more for that.

I walk into math class. The teacher isn't there yet. I take a free seat next to the window, and Telly sits next to my. Telly Cartwright is my neighbor and my best friend next to Adeo. She's nice to everyone. We talk a bit about the wheater and then the teacher comes in.

I'm not really good at maths, so I listen carefully to the teacher. When the bell rings we all hurry to or next class, which is arts. I love arts, especially painting. Just like I do in the bakery. We must all make pairs and paint each other. I am in a team with Telly. I'm painting very concentrated. When I'm finished, I notice everyone around me is quiet.

'May I look now?' Telly asks. I nod. She looks at my painting and she's becomes quiet, too. I wait for her reaction, but when it doesn't come I just ask: 'So? How do you like it?' 'Desley, its amazing! Wow... its almost a picture!' She shows me her painting and I try not to laugh. Its just... bad. You can barely see its a person.

Then the teacher comes to grade our pictures, and I get the highest mark. Then the bell rings and we go to history. In history everyone is still talking about my painting and I'm really proud of it. The rest of the day goes by really fast, and when the last bell rings I walk home with Telly.

We talk about our day, the other subjects, my painting, the teachers. And when we're almost home we say goodbye and go our separate ways. When I'm home I greet my mom and dad. Then I go upstairs.

I make my homework for half an hour or so, and then my mom comes in. 'Darling, we're out of raisins, can you please get some?' she hands me the money and I walk out the door. It's really quiet and when I walk I hum some melodies. At our little supermarket I buy some raisins and talk a bit with the owner. I pay for the raisins and leave.

On my way home I see Florence and she smiles. 'Hi, Desley, what did you buy?' 'Just some raisins, what are you going to buy?' 'A white cloth, for bandages.' We stand there awkwardly, so I say: 'Well, bye then.' 'Bye.'

The rest of my way home I think of cool things I could have said to her. I give my mom the raisins and walk to the bakery. I'm still thinking about Florence when I put some breads in the oven. I'm in thoughts so I don't really watch the breads and one slips out of my hand.

I try to catch it, but my hand burns in the fire. 'Aaaaaaah!' I scream. It hurts really bad and the skin is immediately red. My dad looks at it and says: 'keep it under cold water. Then we go to the apothecary for some burn medicine. When I walk to the tap I think: 'Hmmmmm, the apothecary... Maybe this burn isn't so bad after all.'

**This was chapter two, hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I was on a 3 hour during trip, so I decide to write another chapter on my Ipad. When we were there, tadaaaa! Another chapter! Here's chapter three from peeta's dad. **

After putting my hand under the tap for a couple of minutes my father takes me to the apothecary. It isn't far, it's still in the merchant-part of the city. When we knock, misses johnson opens the door. 'What happened?' she asks.

I show her my burnt hand. 'Of course, with all the hot ovens there. Florence!' Florence comes down the stairs. She looks to her mother, then she sees me. 'Desley! What happened?' 'I burnt myself.' I mumble. She didn't hear me, but she saw my hand. 'Florence, can you please get the burn medicine?'

She nods and runs to another little room. After a minute or so, she comes back to us with a small pot. Her mother opens it and takes some. Then she puts the crème on my burnt hand. The pain didn't stop, but it gets less.

Her mom gives us the pot. 'Put some on the hand tomorrow morning and evening.' My father pays for the small pot. Then there's another knock at the door. Florence goes to the door, talks a while and then comes back with Adeo.  
'Desley! What happened?'

I show his my burnt hand as reply. He nods and turns to the mother of Florence. He hands her a small bag with all kind of spices. Her mom smiles and hands him some money. They talk a bit to and then he leaves.

Florence takes us to the door and waves goodbye. When were almost out of sight I turn to see the apothecary, Florence is already gone. When were almost home, my mother already runs to us.

'Oh honey, are you alright? Does it hurt?' She asks worriedly. 'No, mom, I'm fine. Really.' she gives me dinner and after that I may not work in the bakery from her, so I just read a book. I look in our bookcase. Most of our books are books with recipes. I look and find my own book, 100 recipes for a qualified baker.

I take it out the bookcase and start to read. Most are just normal breads, like brow, white, with raisins or nuts. A few I really like so I mark them. Little pink cupcakes. Chocolate cookies, cheese buns of course. The ones I like most are the old recipes, from long before Panem. There was an European country, France which makes really long breads. Little cookies, scones, from England.

This countries fascinate me, so I search for a history book. I found one really old book on the bottom bookshelf. I read about the world before Panem until my mom tells me I have to go to bed. The next morning I decide to visit Adeo before school.

I leave very early, take two breads from the shelf and walk to the seam. When I'm at Adeo's house, he is already awake. No surprise, he's always early. 'Hey, buddy, how's your hand?' After telling him it's fine I give him the breads. He hands me a squirrel for change.

He knows I love squirrels. We talk a bit and I go home. When I'm home, I give the squirrel to my mom and want to walk to my room to get my schoolbag, but she calls me back. 'You need some medicine.' And she puts some burn medicine on my hand. I already forgot that medicine.

Then I get my schoolbag and go to school. School is very boring today. When school's almost over, Telly invited me to come at her birthday party tomorrow.  
I forgot. Usually I'm the one who gives a cake at birthday parties, but I always gives something extra to Telly, because she's always nice to me, because she's my neighbor. I need to get a birthday present today. I think about the painting I drew yesterday, at art class.

When the bell rings, I go to the arts room and fortunately, the teacher is still there. 'Hey, Desley, what are you doing here?' He asks me. 'May I please have my painting back? My friend Telly's birthday is tomorrow and I want to give her that as present.' He smiles and gets the painting. When he got it, he hands it to me. 'I actually wanted to hung it up on the walls somewhere, but you can have it.' I smile. 'Thanks!' I say and I run home.

When I'm home, my mother greets me, but she looks confused about the painting. Then she sees its Telly ams laughs. 'Of course! Its her birthday tomorrow. Did you draw that?' I nod. 'Well, go frost a cake for her then!' after bringing the painting upstairs, I hurry down the bakery to frost a cake.

I make it purple, then I frost some roses at the sides. On the top I make a lot of flowers and grass, like the meadow. To finish it, I make butterfly's everywhere. My father comes watch my work. He smiles at my beautiful cake and put it in the fridge, so its still good tomorrow.

My mom doesn't wants to make me work with the ovens, so I frost a few other cakes. I make a blue one, with the sea and fishes, A pink one, with pink and purple flowers and animals. A 'happy birthday' one and a yellow/red one, like fire. Then mom calls us for dinner.

She made the squirrel with potatoes. The squirrel is delicious. After dinner I help my mom with cleaning and when its bedtime I go to bed after brushing my teeth and taking a shower. When its around eleven, I fall into a peacefull sleep.

**How about it? Love it? Or hate it? Well, it was fun to write anyway!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people! Sorry it took so long to update. But here's a new chapter! I hope you like it!**

The next morning didn't start well. I wake up way too early, so I start baking. Its like, four PM or so. On my way down, I knock over at least five things. I wonder why my mom hasn't heard me yet. With her super-hearing. Then I remember this strange sleeping pills she takes. Then I wonder why my dad doesn't hear me. I don't wonder about Kyle. You can fire a canon next to him and he still won't wake up.

The whole dad-situation is explained when I come down. The light is already on. He wakes up sometimes at midnight, when he can't sleep. He bakes bread until we are all awake. We don't have much work on that kinda days. I can see he's awake for awhile, according to the huge amount of breads next to him. He sees me and smiles. 'Welcome, Desley, wanted to help me?' I nod. I always like being in the bakery with him.

Besides baking we always talk and he teaches me things. Just like were doing now. When I'm making dough, he says: 'For the perfect bread, you just have to find the right ingredients. And the right amounts.' Most of the time, the things he says have a deeper thought. I translate this in my head to: 'For the perfect life, you need the right things. And the right amounts.'

We bake breads for a long time, until my mom comes in. 'Oh, boys! How long are you working already?' We laugh. 'A very long time' my dad says. 'Well, I guess we don't have to bake further today!' We bring the breads to the store and I go upstairs to dress and brush my teeth. Its still pretty early, so when I finish my breakfast I go to Adeo. I already packed my schoolbag, and take it with me.

I knock at the door and a few seconds later he opens the door. 'Desley, come in!' We go to his room. This time, I help him with his writing. Since he didn't go to school, he isn't really good. But I help him a lot. After that, I give him some exercises he can make, and then I go to school.

On my way I meet Telly, and I congratulate her with her birthday. She talks about her morning the rest of our way to school. When we're there, I see a familiar face and jump behind a tree. Unfortunately, he already saw me. And he's coming this way! Telly told me I din't have to overreact this way, but then he's here.

My bully Tyne Hawthorne.

'Hey loser, what's up?' He says and I'm tackled by one of his friends. I can immediately taste dirt in my mouth. All his other 'friends' laugh as he says some mean things, kicks me and walks away. Telly helps me up and I remove the dirt on my shirt.

'Really, Desley, you should tell somebody. This can't go on any longer.' Telly says. 'I'm fine Telly, really. I can solve my own problems.' 'Well, according to what I just saw, you can't, and I'm going to tell the teachers.' 'Fine, Telly, you win. We go to the teachers.' I sight. You can't really argue with Telly, she always wins. I know from experience.

I glance over and see Florence far away. I think she didn't see all this, and I'm glad with that. The first hour we got history, the subject our mentor, misses Cornelia, gives. Telly pushes me to her, so I'm forced to talk to her. 'Yes, Desley, what's wrong?' She asks. 'Well, uhm, I, uhm' I stutter. 'Spill it out boy.' 'I... Am bullied.' She nod. 'Bye who?' 'Tyne Hawthorne.' She writes something down in her notebook. 'Alright. Now sit down boy.'

And the rest of the day goes by. When its over, I walk with Telly and some of her friends, who pay her a birthday visit. When were in the merchant part of the city, she and her friends go to her house, and I go to my house, to get the cake and my painting.

When I knock, her mom opens the door. 'Ah Desley, nice of you to come. Telly is in the living room.' When I walk to the living room, she and her friends are talking, but they all stop when I come in. 'Hey Desley. Sit down.' She says. I first give her my present, the painting. 'Wow, what a beautiful painting. Wait, isn't this the one...'

'Yes it is.' I answer. 'Its really pretty.' And she brings it upstairs. When she's back, I give her the cake. 'I made it all myself.' I add. When she opens the box, she smiles. 'Its really beautiful. Thanks, Desley.' She turns to her friends. 'Now who wants some cake?' They all yell: 'Me, Me!' Telly cuts the cake and give everyone a piece. Also her mom, her dad and her little sister.

We play some games till dinner time, and when I leave her mother hands me a new pair of shoes. They own the shoe shop in town, and this is their way to pay for the cake. 'Oh, misses Cartwright, you shouldn't have to do this!' I say, but I still take them. Not for me, my shoes are still intact and if they weren't, my mother can afford a new pair. I take them for Adeo. He never gets new shoes, unless he gets them from me.

I walk to my home and open the door with our key, that we hide under the plant by the front door. My mom made soup today, and I eat some before I grab my jacket again and go to Adeo. He opens the door and I come in. In the living room, I hand him the shoes. 'Wow, thanks Adeo. I can barely use my old ones.' And he shows me his old shoes. There are a lot of holes in it, and they're all black from the dirt. 'Try them on!' I say to him.

He does it and they fit perfectly. Then his dad comes in, back from a day working in the mines. He says: 'Ah Desley, you're here.' And then he sits down on the couch. 'Hey, you brung new shoes.' And he turns to Adeo. 'You have a good friend with Desley here.' And then he goes upstairs. Adeo gives me back the exercises he made. I check it and I'm glad to see he only made a few mistakes.

I correct them, and he shows me some of his new drawings. We talk a bit and I go home. I don't have to work in the shop, because I baked so much this morning. I'm quite tired, so I go to bed. Then I remember the reaping next week...

**so, did you like it? I'm planning to update my other story friday, so this one probably friday, too or saturday. Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Posting again :-) its still saturday. Hope you enjoy!**

The next morning I got waked up by my mother. The week before the reaping she always starts to do really nice to us. If me or Kyle is reaped, we had a good last week. That remembers me, this year is the second quarter quell. Every 25 years, there is something that makes the games even worse.

Today its friday, exactly a week before the reaping. Tonight, they're going to tell us what will happen this quell. When the games were 25 years, the people must vote who will go in the games. I wonder what it will be this year. Then my mother pulls me into a hug. I hug her back. We just stand there for a minute or so, then my mom says: 'You should put on some clothes. Were gonna have breakfast together. Oh, you have a shift in the shop this afternoon.' And she goes downstairs.

I put on some clothes and walk downstairs. My mom tried her best to make a good breakfast. Bread from the bakery, butter, cheese and jam. She gives both me and Kyle two slices for now, and two for school. Its delicious, but I only eat one slice, the other one I hide from my mom. She also puts some cookies in our school bags.

When we're finished, everybody goes their separate ways. My dad is going to the bakery, Kyle is going upstairs and my mom is going to wash dishes. I grab my bag and go to Adeo, the slice of bread still in my hand. He's home alone, his father is already working in the mines.

I don't have much time, so I give him the slice of bread. 'Thank you, buddy.' He tears it in half. One part he puts on the table. He writes a little note. 'Dear dad, here's a piece of bread, from Desley. I hope you enjoy it, Adeo.' He gives it to me, checking for spelling mistakes, but there are none. He eats his half, puts on his shoes and we walk a little while together.

We talk a bit, but not about the reaping. I never signed up for tesserae, so my name is in the bowls only five times. Adeo has taken tesserae for two family members already five times, plus the five because he's sixteen, so his name is in there fifteen times. Then I go right, he goes left. We wave goodbye and go.

I see Florence just coming out of her house. She sees me and waves. I stop, and she comes walking next to me. 'Hey, Desley. Had a nice thursday?' She asks. 'Yes I had, actually. Telly celebrated her birthday, so it was pretty fun.' 'Oh no! Telly's birthday! I all forgot. What am I a bad friend! I hope she will forgive me.' 'Telly will forgive you immediately, you know her. But you should apologize.'

And then we are at school. Florence walks to Telly, and I just follow her, because I don't want to stand alone. As I thought, Telly forgives Florence immediately and a second later they are all laughing. I just stand and listen to their conversations for a while. Then the bell rings, and we're going to history class.

Misses Cornelia starts the lesson. 'All right, class. In the next week, we're going to do projects in teams of two. You all choose a country that existed before Panem, and you're going to make a presentation. The week after that, we're going to show the presentations.'

Telly and I look at each other. 'Partners?' I ask. 'Deal.' 'Which country are we going to do? I think we should find a book and then decide.' She nods and we go to the school's library. We find a book with a list of the country's long ago. We read some pages, and we decide we're going to do the Netherlands. At the end of the lesson, everyone has chosen. Florence and one of her friends are doing french, the twins Maysilee and Maggy Donner doing China.

The rest of the day goes by fast. I got my grade for the Math test, an eight. That isn't bad at all. On my way home, I pick some flowers for my mom. I always do that in the week before the reaping. They grow in beautiful purple and yellow colors by the road. Then I notice someone's watching me. Its Florence.

I wave to her and when she's here, I give her one of my flowers. She smells it. 'Its beautiful, for who are these?' She asks pointing at the bouquet in my hand. 'My mom. She loves flowers.' 'How nice of you. I'm going to pick some for my mom too. You don't mind, do you?' 'Yes! I mean, No, I don't mind at all.' I say, starting to blush. She laughs and starts picking flowers. After a minute or two we both have beautiful bouquets. 'I think I should go home now.' Florence says. 'Yeah, me too. It was fun to see you.' 'Yes...Yes it was. Bye!' 'Bye.' And she walks away.

I grab my bouquet and walk home. My mom looks up when I walk in. 'Ooooh, Desley! Are these for me?' I nod. 'They're beautiful. I'm going to get a vase. Are you going to work in the shop?' I throw my bag in the corner and walk to the shop. It isn't very busy. I hum a few songs before a customer comes in. 'Can I have two normal breads please?' With a simple move I grab two breads from behind me and say: 'Thats one fifty.' She lays two coins on the table. I put the breads in a bag and give it to her. 'Have a nice day!' She says: 'You too.' Before she walks away.

I help a few customers and then Florence walks in. 'So we meet again.' She says. 'Yeah. Let me guess. The usual?' She nods. I grab a package from under the counter. I put in one of my cookies and give it to her. 'Thanks, Desley. Here's the money. Just when I take it, Adeo comes in. On his shoulder is a bag with fresh game. He looks at Florence and me and pretends to look at the shop.

Florence notices him and asks: 'Is that a friend of you?' I nod. 'Yes he is. Adeo!' He starts walking to us. 'Hey Desley. Who's this lady?' He asks, pretending he didn't know Florence. 'I'm Florence, nice to meet you.' Florence says, putting her hand up. Adeo takes it. 'Adeo. Pleasure to meet you.' 'Pleasure to meet you too. Bye, Desley.' She says and she walks out of the shop, waving before she leaves.

'So, Desley. Any progress?' I nod. 'We picked flowers together. And I just talked to her, like you just saw. Did you catch anything today?' He nods. 'Where's your dad? I wanna sell him some game.' I yell: 'Dad! Come over here!' To the bakery and a minute later he's here.

'Adeo! Nice to see you. Did you catch anything today?' Adeo nods and shows him the game. Two squirrels, three rabbits and a beaver. He also has a package with medical plants, for the apothecary. My dad buys the squirrels. He gives Adeo four big breads. He always pays more for squirrel, because it is his favorite. And he pays more just because its Adeo. Adeo takes the breads and puts them in his bag. My dad tells me I may go with Adeo.

Adeo is planning to go to the hob and the apothecary. First we go to the apothecary. Florence is just home and opens the door. 'Hey, you again. Are you following me?' We laugh. Adeo starts speaking first. 'Actually I wanted to sell some plants. Is your mother around?' Florence nods and yells 'Mom!' Over her shoulder. Can I get you some tea?' We both nod. 'Well, come in!'

We sit down while Florence makes tea. Then her mom comes in. Florence takes an extra cup. Misses Johnson and Adeo talk about the plants they gathered. Florence and I talk about our history project. I tell her about the long breads they made in French. She knows the flag of the Netherlands is red-white-blue. Red for the people, white for the church and blue for the nobility. 'Doesn't France have the same colors?' I ask. 'Now you mention it... It does. I've gotta search out.'

Then Adeo and misses Johnson are done talking. Adeo hands the package to misses Johnson. Misses Johnson gives Adeo some money. I say goodbye to Florence, and Adeo goes to the hob. I don't really like the hob, and its late already so I go home.

At home, everybody is gathered in front of our little television. 'Desley, we were almost scared something happened to you! Come quickly, they're about to read the card! I put off my jacket and sit down on the couch. The program begins. The young president Snow holds a speech.

Then a little boy comes on stage with a wooden box. President snow takes the envelope with the '25' on it. He opens it, takes a breath and starts reading. 'To remind the people that for every capitol citizen, there are died two rebels, the 50th hunger games will have twice the amount of tributes!'

**that was chapter five again! Liked it? Please review! Anyway, I got this idea. In a review you write your name and age, and I will write a personal story for you! It goes like this: I give you three choices. You chose one. Then I will tell what happens after your choice and give you the next one. Like that idea? Oh, and if you review your name, I will see if I can use it in the story!**

**bye!**

**Lieke**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long time whitout updating. I would like to thank everyone that reviewed so far:**

**SafeEyesOpen**

** 15**

**didgeridoomen**

**anyway, here's chapter six!**

My mother drops her head in her hands. 'Oh no. Twice as much chance of getting reaped. Kyle is sitting with a shocked expression on his face, just like my dad. Twice the amount of tributes...twice as much chance of getting reaped.

My dad sits next to my mom and tries to comfort her. Kyle walks to his room, head shaking. I stand up, too and grab my jacket. I must tell this to Adeo, he doesn't have a television. 'Where are you going?' Dad asks when I open the door. 'To Adeo.' He just nods. I walk in our street, then I start running.

Am I afraid? Pretty much. I can't do anything. My only strength is that I'm strong. Not like Adeo, he can shoot with bow and arrow perfectly. And he can throw knives. He can recognize plants and make food from the leaves and the game he would probably catch.

I am still in thoughts when I'm at Adeo's front door. Before I knock the door swings open. 'What happened to you, man? You're all white. Come in!' I step inside. His dad waves to me from their little kitchen, while Adeo and I walk to the living room. When we sit down, he asks again. 'Now tell me what happened.'

'The...the announcement of the quell.' 'Ah, you're right. I forgot to ask. Well, what is it?' 'The 50th hunger games will have twice the amount of tributes.' I mumble. His face becomes white. I have a pretty small chance of getting reaped. My name is in there only five times, but Adeo. Five times because he's sixteen, but also five times two tesserae, for him and his dad. Fifteen times in total.

Then his dad comes in with tea. He is smiling, he obviously didn't hear what we said here. He puts the tea in three cups. Then he notices our worried faces. 'What's going on? Why are you so sad?' He asks. Adeo tells him. 'The announcement of the quell was tonight.' 'Well, what was it?' 'Twice the amount of tributes must enter this year.'

His dad is shocked, just like Adeo. When he recovers a bit, he says: 'Well, there are still thousands of names.' We nod. I look at the clock. Half past ten. 'Adeo, I must go home now, or my parents will get worried. He nods and leads me to the door. 'Thanks for the tea, mister Everdeen.' I yell at him. 'You're welcome!' He yells back. I say bye to Adeo and the door closes.

I run back to my own house. My mom is still sitting in the same spot as when I left. I hear my dad walking in the kitchen. I sit down next to my mother and think. I still have a small chance of getting reaped. But if I got reaped, I will most certainly die.

Then my dad comes in with tea and cookies. 'Kyle! Come down!' He shouts upstairs. And Kyle is down in a minute. My dad puts some tea in the cups. My mom, still a bit shocked, takes one too. We sit in silence, drinking our tea and eating our cookies.

After a while my dad starts talking. 'Well, I think we should make it a fun week anyway. But Desley, don't forget your shift in the store tomorrow. People need the bread.' I nod. 'And Kyle, your shift is in the bakery tomorrow.' He nods too. 'Then off to bed, you two!' Kyle and I walk upstairs. 'Goodnight.' I say before I go to my room. I hear him mumble back when the door is already closed. I put on my pajama's and go to bed.

The next morning I'm awake at seven O'clock. I brush my teeth and put on some clothes again. I just grab my bag as I realize it's saturday. I put my bag down and go downstairs. My mom is already in the store, and my dad in the bakery.

I walk to the kitchen and eat a slice of bread. When I'm finished, I go to the store. My mom looks pretty pleased I'm already awake. I help her a bit with the preparations for today and open the store. Then I stand behind the counter, waiting for customers to come. I sit down, it's a quiet day today. I start whistling.

I'm already standing an hour and there has been no customers. Then the bell rings. A small girl and an other woman coming in. They're merchants, you can see that. She puts a few small coins on the counter and says: 'One pink cupcake for the little girl please.' I check the money. I walk trough the store and take a pink cupcake. I put it in a small bag and give it to the woman. 'Have a nice day!' I say when she's leaving. 'You too.' She says back. I smile at the little girl. She's so cute. She smiles back and them they're gone.

In the next four hours I help around five customers. Then my mom comes in, telling me to eat something before I have to work again. In the kitchen sits Kyle, eating. I grab a slice of bread, too, and start eating. Kyle is starting a conversation. 'How is it going in the shop?' 'Not very much customers, but fine. How is it going in the bakery?' 'Good enough. Dad just burnt a tray of cookies.' 'He did?' Kyle nods and we start laughing. When we're done we clean up our plates and go our separate ways again. Kyle to the bakery and I to the shop. Mom is already waiting for me to return.

There still aren't much customers, but more than this morning. I help everyone as fast as I can. When the clock strikes four most of the customers are gone. After helping an old man, I notice Florence in the shop, looking at the cupcakes. 'The usual?' I ask when she stands behind the counter. She nods. I grab two breads from behind me and add one of my home-made cookies. She smiles and hands the money. I don't even check it. 'See you at school monday!' I say when she's leaving. 'See you at school too!' She yells back and then she's gone.

I help in the clock for almost two hours next. And when the last customers are gone, around six, I close the shop. In the kitchen my mom is already preparing dinner. Kyle and dad are sitting at the table. They're covered in a thin layer of flour. I sit next to them. My mom comes in with a pan of soup.

When we're all finished, Kyle already wants to sneak out the kitchen, but mom says: 'Oh no, Kyle. Today we are going to play games.' In the week before the reaping my mom wants us to spent more 'family time', which means playing games and talk every evening. My mom gets her old board games and the conversation is about school. 'How are you doing in school?' Dad asks. 'Fine, the usual.' He nods. My dad wins the game, and we are all dismissed.

Tomorrow it's sunday, which means the shop is closed and we can do whatever we want then. But for now, I grab my book and start reading. I'm reading till then. After that my eyes start to become heavy so I go upstairs. It doesn't take long for me to fall asleep...

**liked it? I hope so! Anyway, if you review your name I will try to put it in the story!**

**bye for now,**

**Lieke**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!**

**I'm sooooo sorry, I didn't post in aaages. I admit I kinda forgot about this story. *blushes.* and then this chapter isn't really long:( but next chapter will be on soon:) here it is!**

****It's thursday already. The time goes way to fast. The bakery is closed today, an old tradition of us. We are all in the bakery, baking as much breads as we can. That is our tradition. We give people in the seam free bread. It is always nice to see the people being happy with the bread. That's what were doing it for. We bake bread the whole morning, take a small pause and bake bread in the afternoon. At five O'clock, we baked around two thousand breads. We eat dinner. Then we wrap all the breads, put them in crates and take as much as we can. Then we go to the seam. On our way some merchant kids help us carry the crates. When we arrive we hear shouts. 'Look! The Mellarks!' 'The merchants!' We open the crates and the first kids run to us.

We hand everyone the freshly baked breads. More and more kids start to arrive. When the kids got their loaves, they went to get their friends and family. When we're halfway, me, Kyle and a few other merchant walk to the bakery to get more crates. When we're back, the breads are almost gone and there are just as much children as before. We hand everyone loaves and people keep coming. We go to the bakery a few other times, and finally the people stop coming. After three hours in total, everyone's gone. We still have a few breads left. We give a few to the merchants who help us. Then everyone out of our family gets one.

I'm not really hungry, so I don't eat my one. When we're walking back home, I see a little girl and her sister walking on the street. I run to them and hand the loaf to the little girl. She smiles. Then I run back. My dad smiles at me, just like Kyle and my mom. Its exactly nine O'clock when we got home. 'I'm going to Telly and Adeo, wishing them luck for tomorrow.' I say and I run to the seam again. I'm there in a few minutes. Adeo's father opens the door. 'Hey, Desley, come in!' I see Adeo sitting in the living room. 'Hey, Desley!' 'Hi.' 'Shouldn't you be with your family, the night before the reaping?' 'Just wishing you luck for tomorrow. 'Thanks, man. You too.' 'Well, then I go now. I have to go to some other people, and then home of course.' 'Okay, bye!' 'See you tomorrow?' I ask. 'Of course.' And then I walk away.

I don't have many other friends in the seam, so I walk to the merchant part of the city. I knock at Telly's door. It takes a few minutes before she opens it. 'Oh hi Desley! Shouldn't you be at home, spending time with your family?' I shake my head. 'I wanted to wish you luck for tomorrow.' She smiles a little. 'Thanks. You too.' We stand a bit and then someone calls from the kitchen: 'Telly? Are you coming back?' 'Well, I guess I'm going again.' I say. 'Bye!' She answers and she closes the door.

I'm halfway on my home when I start thinking if I should wish Florence luck, too. I stop, still thinking. Then another door in the street opens and I hear someone say: 'bye!' Before the door closes again. A figure walks to the apothecary. I decide I should just do it. I must make my move sometime. 'Hey! Florence!' I yell at her. She turns around. 'Oh, hey Desley!' And she starts walking my way. What should I say? Hey, babe, just wishing you luck. No, that sounds stupid. Oh no! She's already here.

'Hello. Why did you yelled at me?' She asks. I stare at my feet. How cool. 'I...uhm... I wanted to wish you luck for tomorrow.' She giggles, and I look up. 'What's so funny? I think tomorrow is pretty serious.' 'Oh, just the way your acting.' 'And I was acting like what?' I ask, curious now. She starts imitating me. She looks at her feet and shuffles. 'I don't look like that!' I say to defend myself, but I know I probably do. She looks up and smiles. 'Yes you do! Have you ever seen yourself?' She starts laughing, and I start laughing too. A man who walks trough the street looks at us like we're crazy. Which, of course, only makes us laugh harder.

When we calmed down a bit, I say: 'It's getting dark outside, maybe we should head home.' She nods, and together we walk to her house. 'Byeeeeeee!' She yells. 'Bye!' I yell back. Then I walk home with the biggest Smile EVER on my face. But when I come home, my mood turns. After all, tomorrow is the reaping...

**what did you think? I hoped you like it:) things seem nice between Florence and Desley, but what's Panem without a little trouble?**

**review please!**


End file.
